Séquelles d'Errance
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Séquelles d'Errance. Séq1, l'épisode du Nouvel An plutôt mouvementé de Sirius, embrassades sous le gui en perspective ! Séq2, James panique, Lily est bizarre, y auraitil un vampire à Poudlard ? Séq3, un joli cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lily !
1. Bonne année !

Voilà, je publie un recueil de séquelles d'Errance, celle-ci est la première et un petit cadeau pour 2006 (un peu en retard mais bon...), bonne lecture !

Bonne année !

« Siryyyyyyy !»

Le dénommé Siry s'enfuit le plus loin possible de la détentrice de la voix stridente qui avait hurlé son surnom dans toute la Grande Salle. Il partit à toutes jambes jusqu'au coin où se trouvaient ses amis.

« Cornedrue, sauve-moi mon frère ! »

Ledit Cornedrue éclata de rire, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez tellement il riait. Il agita la main vainement.

« Tu m'as demandé de démentir, je l'ai fait, à toi d'assumer ! »

Sa déclaration fut suivie par un retentissant « Siriusinouchet !»

« Oh non... » gémit-il en s'enfuyant comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses vers le seul qui puisse l'aider.

« Moooonnnyyyy !Aide-moi ! »

Remus se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. « En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un « Siry chéri, où es-tu ? » résonna près d'eux.

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules. « Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? J'en ai déjà trois qui me collent aux basques. » fit-il en désignant le parc où les trois demoiselles devaient sûrement se trouver, attendant que le Maraudeur vienne les rejoindre.

« Crois-moi, j'en ai plus que trois ! Mus, mon ami, je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! »

Pour démontrer la gravité de sa situation, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et agrippa la robe de son ami. « Je t'en supplie ! »

Le châtain secoua la tête, navré alors qu'au même moment, une fille émergeait de la foule en cherchant frénétiquement après quelqu'un. Dès qu'elle aperçu le brun aux pieds de Remus, son visage s'éclaira et une lueur de victoire s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Alors c'était là que tu te cachais mon amour ? Je ne t'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, tu ne m'as pas entendue ? »

Sirius poussa un gémissement pitoyable et serra avec plus de force le bas de la robe de son ami. « 'Mus, m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît. » implora-t-il.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la jeune fille remarqua la présence du loup-garou.

« Oh, tu es là Lupin. »

Sa voix démontrait son peu d'assurance à présent. Puis, elle désigna une branche de gui qui se trouvait au-dessus des deux comparses (Nda. : comme par hasard...mdr).

« C'est la tradition de s'embrasser sous le gui pour le Nouvel An. » observa-t-elle.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à la branche qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête.

Le compte à rebours commença. « 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 !... »

Son regard passa de la jeune fille qui se rapprochait au gui puis, à Remus qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air, puis de nouveau au gui et enfin de retour à la jeune fille.

« 6 ! 5 ! 4 ! 3 !... »

Elle se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de Sirius.

« 2 ! 1 !... »

Il ramena brutalement le visage de son ami près du sien...pour le coller ensuite celui de la groupie.

« BONNE ANNEE ! »

Suivi d'un : « ARGHHH...JE VAIS TE TUER PATMOL !»

Ce dernier courant à perdre haleine pour échapper au loup-garou enragé lâché à sa poursuite.

« BONNE ANNEE MOONYYY !» cria-t-il à l'adresse de son poursuivant.

« TU VAS CREVER ! »

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'année 1977 pendant qu'un loup-garou et un animagus chien se poursuivaient dans tout le château...

* * *

**Voilà, c'était mon petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Ma première idée était qu'en désespoir de cause Sirius ai embrassé Remus mais mon côté non-slashique m'a soufflé que ça ne vous plairait peut-être pas alors...j'ai changé et je trouve que c'est tout aussi bien! Ça m'amuse beaucoup d'imaginer la réaction de Remus ;-p **

**C'est aussi pour trancher un peu sur le côté très drama que prend Errance et comme je sais que la plupart aime les chaps joyeux, voilà un ptit aperçu ! J'avais cette idée en tête pour le Nouvel An (Sirius qui se fait harceler par des filles pour l'embrasser sous le gui), Titristana s'en souviendra peut-être ;-) **

**Tous mes meilleurs vœux pour 2006 !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	2. Vampire ?

Erm...viens de me relire et je me dis que c'est vraiment pas une séquelle...--' Je voulais la mettre dans Errance mais comme je n'arrive plus à écrire de chaps humor (ou en tt cas _joyeux_) pour ma fic...Faut bien que je me serve de mon recueil de séquelles.

Vampire ?

C'était le soir, les Maraudeurs étaient tranquillement assis dans le divan près du feu dans la Salle Commune.

« Salut Lil' ! » fit joyeusement James.

« Salut. » répondit-elle plus lentement. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'eux mais tout de suite après, elle chercha après un recoin plus éloigné du feu.

Au sourcil interrogateur de Sirius, elle répondit que le feu était trop fort et que la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux.

En la fixant plus attentivement, James remarqua des cernes sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Il détourna le regard...pour le reporter deux secondes plus tard. Il se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

Puis, il remarqua autre chose.

« Lil' ? »

« Hum ? »

Il s'approcha vivement de la jeune fille et tint son visage près du sien.

Il ne remarqua pas que le souffle de la jeune fille s'était bloqué.

« Lil'...tu...hum...a approché un...erm... »

Elle le fixa, attendant la suite.

« Un...euh...un...certainSerpentardcesdernierstemps ? »

Elle eut une moue perplexe. « Pardon ? »

Il rougit brutalement.

« Est-ce que tu as...ou bien lui de toi...approché un...Serpentard ? »

Elle fit les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? »

James se remit à bafouiller. Puis il soupira.

« Tu as vu Rogue ces derniers temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »  
Elle le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu as deux marques dans le cou... »

« Et alors ? »

James détourna la tête.

« C'est...la largeur entre les deux canines. »

« Les deux... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Rogue est un vampire ! »

James la regarda, un peu perdu.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? Mais je croyais qu'il t'avait mordue... »

Lily rougit à son tour.

« C'est deux boutons de moustique... »

« Oh... »

Il monta rapidement au dortoir et les autres le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils ne virent de James nulle part mais ils entendaient quelques bruits étouffés venant de la porte de la salle de bains.

Et si on écoutait bien, on discernait :

« Crétin ! Imbécile ! Pauvre con ! Sans-cervelle !... »

Et ainsi continuait le chapelet d'injures...

« Il serait pas jaloux par hasard ? »

« ... »

* * *

**Huh...pas très fière --'...je le pensais autrement mais bon...ainsi va la vie qui va ! (depuis quand j'écris ça moi ? Ôô). J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**L'idée tordue m'est venue quand...une certaine personne avait justement deux boutons de moustique tout pile de la largeur entre deux canines...Et moi, vu que j'ai un fort penchant vampirique (et lycanthrope ;-p), j'ai pas arrêter de la charrier en disant qu'elle s'était fait mordre par un vampire !**

**Quant à la transition jusqu'à HP, ma seule explication : je suis mordue. ;-p**

**PS : c'aurait été idéal pour Halloween !**

**PS2 : pour ceux qui connaissent mes slash SBRL, je les déménage sur mon autre compte (voir bio) !**

**Review please !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	3. Cadeau d'anniversaire

Voilà la troisième séquelle d'Errance ! J'espère qu'elle plaira, en tout cas, moi je l'aime beaucoup Normalement, je devrais attendre la fin d'Errance pour la poster mais bon...c'est pour vous rassurer quand au fait que James et Lily finiront bel et bien ensemble !

Cadeau d'anniversaire

A l'intérieur d'une véranda, une jeune fille essayait vainement de lire un magazine. Ses yeux déviaient vers l'horloge à intervalles de plus en plus proches.

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Elle poussa un profond soupir d'agacement et retint un hurlement de rage et d'exaspération entre ses mains (Nda. : elle a mis sa tête entre ses mains).

Elle entendit un sifflement et releva la tête pour apercevoir une longue chevelure d'un noir brillant la dépasser.

« Sirius ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Ce dernier se retourna, un peu interloqué, puis lui sourit.

« Salut Lily qu'est-ce que t... »

« Tu n'aurais pas vu James ? Ça fait des heures que je l'attends ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin et... »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas où il est, il ne m'a rien dit... »

Lily fixa anxieusement ses doigts.

« Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Cette fois, les deux sourcils furent levés.

« Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? »

Elle tortilla nerveusement ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas...mais...il m'avait promis qu'il serait là aujourd'hui... » un soupçon de tristesse perçait dans sa voix. Elle releva doucement la tête. « Tu crois qu'il a oublié mon anniversaire ? »

L'expression de Sirius se fit pensive.

« Erm...eh bien...généralement, ce n'est pas une chose qu'il oublie...Enfin...sauf si tu comptes le treizième anniversaire de Remus, celui de Peter en troisième, quatrième et cinquième année et le mien...ouh...en deuxième et l'année passée ? »

« Et pour les filles ? » fit-elle prudemment.

« Mis à part Ange et sa mère, je pense qu'il n'a jamais bien retenu leurs dates de naissance... »

Quand le jeune homme aperçut la mine affligée de l'adolescente, il reprit d'un ton doux. « Tu sais, je ne penses pas qu'il l'ai oublié. Il y a quelques mois, il m'avait déjà demandé si je m'y connaissais en cadeau d'anniversaire, je lui ai demandé à qui il pensait et il m'a répondu toi. »

Sa déclaration ne parut pas réconforter la jeune fille.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, ça fait que quelques mois qu'on est ensemble... » murmura-t-elle en essayant de se persuader de la futilité de son inquiétude.

Sirius s'agenouilla, mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Hé, Lil', James est raide dingue de toi. Je ne crois pas qu'il va oublier ton anniversaire alors qu'il s'est obstiné à t'envoyer chaque année un hibou que tu lui renvoyais dans la minute qui suivait. » dit-il avec un sourire complice pendant que Lily avait un petit rire nerveux. « Et puis...c'est le premier anniversaire où vous êtes ensemble. C'est possible que ça lui ait monté à la tête mais le pire qu'il puisse faire, c'est se ramener à minuit moins une et te faire une fête typiquement marauderienne. Ou en tout cas, une grosse surprise ! » finit-il avec un sourire confiant. Elle lui sourit à son tour. « Merci Sirius. »

« Hey, no need ptite sœur ! Et puis... » Il eut une expression dangereuse. « S'il oublie...c'est moi qui lui ferait payer ! Foi de Padfoot ! »

Elle secoua la tête en riant et reprit son sérieux.

« Bon, j'imagine que tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est attendre ? Toi, va rejoindre ta chérie ! »

« J'y cours, j'y vole, j'y nage, j'y flotte, j'y... » lança-t-il tout en s'éloignant, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Exaspérée, Lily s'occupa pendant les heures où elle attendit James.

Ce n'est que quand elle commença à s'endormir, vers minuit qu'elle entendit le fracas de quelqu'un qui traversait la cheminée. Elle se redressa vivement en regardant, éberluée, James en sortir, couvert de suie, un drôle de paquet dans les bras.

« James ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa, lui mettant un peu de suie sur le visage par mégarde.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma Lil' ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

Il fronça les sourcils, un air inquiet.

« Quoi ? Je me suis pas trompé de date, hein ? »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Sir avait raison ! »

Devant l'air perdu de James elle précisa, un peu gênée.

« J'ai...je me suis inquiétée aujourd'hui parce que...je pensais que tu avais oublié mon anniversaire...Attends avant de parler ! Je sais, c'est bête mais...à quoi veux-tu que je pense quand je ne te vois pas de la journée ? Et j'en ai parlé à Sirius et il m'a répondu qu'au pire des cas, tu arriverais à minuit moins une...Sauf qu'il est minuit moins deux ! »

« Ce cher Pad me connaît bien...mais, j'allais presque oublier pourquoi j'ai dû raté cette journée en ta magnifique compagnie...tadam ! » fit-il en lui tendant le drôle de paquet avec un sourire immense.

Elle le prit prudemment et sursauta en l'entendant émettre un bruit qui ressemblait à...un miaulement ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit le paquet du main tremblante.

Deux secondes plus tard sortit une petite tête blanche et noire.

Elle ouvrit la gueule et poussa un petit miaulement plaintif.

Lily prit l'animal dans ses bras.

« Oh, elle est trop mignonne ! Merci James ! »

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

La petite créature éternua et remua leva la patte pour chasser la suie de son museau.

« Alors, tu vas l'appeler comment ? » demanda James.

Lily tourna un regard sévère vers lui.

« N'espère même pas que je l'appelle Cornedrue. De un, c'est un chat, de deux, c'est une femelle et de trois...elle est trop mignonne pour avoir un nom pareil ! »

James faillit s'étouffer. « Ah bah merci pour moi ! »

« Suie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais l'appeler Suie. »

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de James, elle s'expliqua.

« Tu vois pas que la pauvre essaie de se débarrasser de tout ce que tu lui as mis dessus ? »

« Oh... » Il eut un sourire gêné. « Dans ce cas, bienvenue à la maison Suie. »

La petite chatte répondit par un éternuement et les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire devant sa petite frimousse.

James glissa doucement à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

« Bon anniversaire ma puce. »

* * *

**Idée et débutée le 30 avril 2006 et terminée le 21 juillet 2006 (avec l'album Dark Light de HIM).**

**Pour l'histoire de la séquelle en elle-même, si vous vous souvenez bien, James a dit qu'il achèterait un chat à Lily pour son anniversaire dans chap44 "Accalmie". C'est chose faite à présent ! ;p**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


End file.
